Angels and Decepticons on the battle field
by MegatronsSister-WolfDramaQueen
Summary: How do you think our Autobot friends would react to a human with wings? The Decepticons? Movieverse...ish and OptimusXoc maybe. First four chapters I wrote a while ago when I was new to this so there a little funny but it gets better I promise!
1. Chapter 1  Fun and games and comets!

Chapter 1 Fun and games and Blue comets. Oh My!

Optimus looked to the clear night sky searching. His pure blue optics scanned over everything that moved in the sky. He saw a few comets but nothing that was going to be anywhere near earth anytime soon.

Bumblebee came up behind him.

"Looking for more bots prime?"

Optimus nods a bit

"Do you think any more Autobots will be here soon?" Bumblebee said as he walked up and stood with Optimus. Bee felt short compared to Optimus and tried to stand up taller.

"I don't know bee." Bumblebee thought to himself for a moment "And Bumblebee

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about your height" Bee nods and looks with him.

Both obviously distracted by there searching. They didn't notice the truck behind them until the sound of tires driving in dirt then metal grinding and clinking made them both turn around to see Ironhide standing there. Looking grumpy as usual.

"No sign of ANY Decepticons ANYWHERE!" he throws up his hands in frustration

"Big killer Decepticons don't just disappear Prime!! I want to blast the rest of them!"

Optimus sighs. Ironhide was always ready for fight. Sometimes he wonders if Ironhide was ever Decepticon. They love to fight. He knew this all to well. "Calm down Ironhide" he simply states as Ironhide powers up his cannons in frustration.

"The Decepticons will turn up. We will find them. As soon as they do wrong we can track them." Ironhide just looks at him and powers down his cannons.

"Hey where's Sam and Mikaela?" Ironhide said to Bee, turning away from Optimus.

"They're at something called dancing class." he said dancing slowly to make sure he said it right, and was quite pleased that he succeeded.

"_Dancing_?"

"_Dancing_…" Bumblebee shrugs his shoulders as he has seen Sam do as an 'I don't know!'

"_Dancing_…" Ironhide says to himself. He made a mental note to ask Sam and Mikaela about this 'dancing' class thing. They all sat in a silence watching the sky until Bumblebee turned back into his Camaro Form

"I'm going to get Sam and Mikaela be back soon!"

The gas peddle looking as if it'd been slammed down by a foot made the Camaro's wheel's turn furiously and the car speeds of sending a whole lot of dust into the air.

Insert your favorite speedy sounding music here

Blasting from bee's speakers as he zooms down the road out of sight

"He certainly has a need for speed lately" Ironhide mumbles and coughs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

About a 30 minutes later Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee return.They all are chatting around a camp fire when Ironhide remembers his mental note.

"Hey Sam…Mikaela, What in the world is _dancing_?" They all were in thought for a moment. The Autobots wondering about dancing, Sam and Mikaela wondering how to explain it. The fire crackles in this silent moment.

"Well…" Mikaela replies "It's when…Music moves though your body in a way and you move to it. Here I'll show you" she goes into her backpack and takes out a C.D.

"Bumblebee, can you play this?"

"Sure" She goes over and slips in the cd..

**"Work It  
Make It  
Do It  
Makes Us"**

Mikaela smirks "Hey Sam lets try that new dance we learned "  
Sam nods and goes to her side facing the confused but interested Autobots

**"Harder  
Better  
Faster  
Stronger"**

They both do the moonwalk then face each other..

**"More Than  
Hour  
Our  
Never"**

And do the robot..

**"Ever  
After  
Work is  
over"**

Optimus laughs at the sight. Sam backs up with a moonwalk and Mikaela starts doing her dance routine. She starts to break dance with flashy moves.

**"Work It Harder Make It Better  
Do It Faster, Makes us stronger  
More Than Ever Hour After  
Our Work Is Never Over"**

Sam stops dancing and stares at Mikaela with his mouth open.

"That's not what we learned at this school!" Bee stops playing the music

"Whoa that's dancing?!" he exclaims. She laughs at them both

"To bad Ratchet is missing this, That was cool" Ironhide says.

"Can I dance too?!" The Camaro transforms back into his Cyberton form with a puppy dog like pout on his face. Optimus just laughs and smiles. He was pretty happy its rare he saw everyone like this especially during the war

"You think you can handle the music?" Sam teases

"Of course you can dance too just be careful don't hurt yourself…or anyone else."

"Ok!" Bumblebee stands there "Um, how does this work now?"

"Well turn on the music or a song you like, and concentrate on the music and the music alone. It's like a magic, the music will tell you how to move! But like Sam said don't hurt yourself or anyone else." Mikaela replies.

"Alright, I'll give it a try!" He plays the same music and stands there. Everyone steps back and all eyes are on him. He bobs his head to the music and taps his foot

"There you go! You're getting it…" Mikaela smiles _This is already fun_ he thinks to himself, Bee starts doing the robot better than most ever dream to! He is a robot!

"Wow! Go bumblebee!" Sam shouts and claps his hands the music. Mikaela joins him. Then so do the rest of the Autobots as he starts to pull of Elvis Presley moves and is smiling. Then he points to Ironhide

"Your turn!" Ironhide just gives him a look like _yeah-real-funny-I'm-going-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep look._

"Yeah Ironhide go on" Sam chimes in.

"Ok look! There is absolutely NO WAY I'm going to dance!" Optimus radio starts to beep. He listens to the message

"Looks like you don't have to, Ratchet has just informed me a Meteorite heading towards earth. It could be an Autobot!" Sam points to the sky

"Look up there!" He was pointing to a Blue flaming meteor heading in there general direction. The Autobots quickly transform, Sam and Mikaela ride in bumblebee. They fallow the meteor on the roads close to its path and see Ratchet driving as well.

"Hey Ratchet! You're following it too?" Bee says to him

"Yep" The meteor hits ground about a mile right of the road they where all on. They get off the next chance they got and drove towards the crash site. Optimus transforms and the other follow closely behind

"Be careful everyone it could be a Decepticon!" As they get near enough to see things and the smoke clears, they see a pile of rubble where it hit and a pale hand was sticking out from underneath.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok good? bad? please reveiw. im not great at this whole story thing yet. you can flame but im going to cook hot dogs and marshmallows with them. lol


	2. Chapter 2 Play times over…Who What?

Chapter 2 Play times over…Who...What?

Mikaela turns away, knowing that the person under the rocks was most likely dead.

"I feel bad for them" Sam says quietly.

"Hold on!" Ratchet takes out a gadget and quickly scans the rock pile. He looks at the thing "This does not make sense!" he cries out. Ratchet hits the gizmo and it just beeps at him.

"What is it?"

"This is supposed to tell me.."

"LOOK OUT!!" Ironhide crashes into Ratchet to get him down as a laser fire flies right over them. Sam and Mikaela are scooped up by Bee and he shields them protectively _No one hurts my humans!_

Optimus finally sees the attacker "Starscream!" He takes his gun of his back and aims. He kind of surprised to see him so damaged _what could have done this to him_ he wondered as he started to fire back.

Starscream jumps to the side and shoots with one gun in Optimus's direction and the other in Bumblebee's direction. Bee is hit and falls.

Starscream transforms to his F-22 form and flies up high up, Ironhide powers up his cannons and fires.

"Finally! I get to kick your-" Starscream turns around and fires on Ironhide who is tiring to dodge as best as he can while firing back. Optimus gets a good shot and blasts Starscream's already damaged left wing clear off and he crashes somewhere.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus looks around and sees him lying on the ground with Sam and Mikaela on either side of him.

"Y-yeah Prime?"

"Are you alright?" Optimus walks over. He has a worried look on his face. Ratchet and Ironhide walk over too.

"I'm ok guys really! I-It's just my shoulder."

"It wasn't just your shoulder Bee." Ratchet replies "How are you feeling?"

"The sensors in my legs won't respond."

"Starscream hit your torso too; he must have hit a motor the your legs"

"…ow?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing I can't fix. Optimus?"

"Hm?"

"Can you carry him back in the back of your semi?"

"Sure thing" Optimus transforms back to being a semi and Ratchet carefully put Bumblebee in the back and then makes sure he wont crash around

"Me and Ratchet will take care of Bumblebee you guys see about the person…"

Sam, Mikaela, and Ironhide go over to the rubble pile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **BACK AT THE BASE** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I think you'll be just fine Bee" Ratchet says as he is patching the hole in Bumblebee's shoulder.

"In the final battle with Megatron…. Starscream was NOT damaged that badly did you notice that too?"

The two pondered what Optimus had said for a moment.

"Your right." Bee replies, "But didn't he crash or something like that? Remember the comet?"

Ratchet thinks about it, "That's true the fall could have damaged him but the slashes and gashes in his body? It made him look like a GIANT cat attacked."

"Now that is a thing I would worry about more than the Decepticons." Prime snickers

"If you're my size maybe.." Bee looks over to his shoulder "looks great, Thanks Ratchet."

"No problem."

Ratchet goes over to his tools and takes some paint out then goes back to bee. He smirks to himself knowing what color it was,_ Time for a little bit of __**'Fun'**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **Sam, Mikaela, and Ironhide** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ironhide lifts some rubble while Sam and Mikaela lift some small stuff to get to the buried person. With teamwork they finally are able to pull enough of the person out from the pile to tell she was a woman. Because of her face.

"I'll check her pulse" Sam takes her delicate wrist in his hands. A few thickly silent moments pass.

"I can't detect a heartbeat with my scanner.."

" I feel a pulse! Slight, but still there." Mikaela sighs with a bit of relief.

"But we still have to get her completely out."

"And who knows how much internal damage she has" Ironhide adds.

Then he continues to move rubble.

Mikaela casts a worried glace "I just hope we can save her, Sam you take one arm I'll take the other and we'll try to pull her out."

"Sounds good" her takes the woman's left arm and Mikaela takes her right and pull then as Ironhide lifted a big piece of something broken she's finally out from underneath.

"…what in the world?!" Ironhide exclaims. He had never seen this before. The human had white feathery … _wings? Yes wings! _Mikaela and Sam just stare on in shock.

"But I thought it was a myth… shes an.." Sam chokes out

"A what?!" Ironhide almost yells.

"A angel in heavy metal battle armor …" Sam replied.

"Look at all These Wounds like something attacked her" She gasps and looks at Sam.

"Starscream?" Ironhide suggests

" It makes sense, He was flying towards space after the battle right?" Mikaela

Sam laughs nervously " Ok now I know we are insane! A Woman WITH WINGS?!" He closes his eyes tightly then opens them again

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **AT THE BASE** 0o0o0o0oo00o

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME RATCHET!?" Bumblebee screams as he looks at himself and sees his new paint job.

Optimus is trying so hard not to laugh.

"Don't worry it looks REALLY good on you" Ratchet says while rolling on the floor laughing and pointing at him.

Optimus starts to laughs a tiny bit. Then bursts with laughter.

" Guys this is NOT funny!! I don't see how painting me HOT PINK IS FUNNY!!"

" But is looks.."

" I don't care how it looks" he snapped at Ratchet her crosses his hot pink arms and looked away from looking angry as possible. When Prime stops laughing finally he calls in to Ironhide.

"Ironhide report."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"What?"

……….  
……….

"Ironhide?"

……….  
……….

"Hm, let's go!" They all transform and head to the crash site.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam, Mikaela, and Ironhide see the others approach

"Hey it looks like they got a new Autobot with them look at that pink one! Maybe it's a Fembot!" Ironhide looks kind of excited

"That's really confusing, where would they get a new member that fast…. Hey where Bee?" Ironhide gets a look of disgust on his face

" I-I think that's Bumblebee!" He stammers, Sam and Mikaela burst out laughing at Ironhide.

Optimus, Ratchet and a very angry looking pink Bumblebee transforms.

"Someone's pretty in pink.."

"Shut up!"

Sam laughs while Mikaela starts singing I'm a Barbie girl at him.

"It's not funny! Now what is it you found?!" he stomps his foot.

They point to the battle angel.

"Holy-"

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**Chapter end**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cliffie… MHA HA HA HA!!

I can't believe I made bumblebee pink XD **Remember to review**

I'd like to thank

_Elita One_

_The Copper Arabian_

_cosmicfalcon_

_Red Wasabi_

Thanks for reviewing, I hate cliffhangers to but the only reason I do them is im doing chapters fast right now and it keeps reader reading too. So its not like a KILLER cliffhanger where I'm gone for months. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 Who are you but

**Chapter 3-Who are you, but we don't mind what you did to Starscream.**

"So" Bumblebee says "What now?"

"Well" Ratchet starts "We take her back to base and wait"

"For what?"

"For her to wake up I guess, and patch up some of her wounds" Ratchet gently lifts the angel in his arms. It wasn't too hard of a task, sure she was bleeding and she was heavy due to her armor, but not hard for a Robot. He carries her to a flat clearing and sets her down.

"Do any of you have any first aid for humans? I only carry Cybertron methods of first aid." He looks over to the others

"Me and Sam will go to the local store and get some, come on Sam" Mikaela grabs his hand and pulls him towards town. Ratchet takes out some type on cloth made to stop bleeding energon but he decided that it could stop blood too.

He notices that she is feverish. So He puts his hand over her forehead and alters his temperature to be lower. _That should cool her down a bit._

About eleven minutes later Sam and Mikaela come back with some first aid supplies. After they work together and all the wounds are covered, Sam and Mikaela ride in Optimus's trailer with the angel to make sure she will be ok.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she's going to be ok?"

"Well she isn't bleeding and she is an angel so I think she going to be ok but I can't tell for sure."

They arrive at the base and Ratchet carries the angel in her golden battle armor to his makeshift med bay and takes a look at her armor.

"Her armor will be super easy to fix but that's weird part." They all look at him

"This metal is only found on Cybertron"

0o0o0o0o0 **Starscream's location** 0o0o0o0o0

He finally woke up after the crash. He looks over to where his left wing should have been

"Curse the Autobots! Curse them all to the pit. They will pay!" he slams his fist into the ground only to realize that, that did absolutely nothing.

"Where is my wing?" he looks around for it. As he is looking he thinks about that human like bird…human that attacked him. _So beautiful…He eyes so blue her hair…_

"What am I thinking" he shakes his head

"Stupid thing, how dare she attack me!" he walking around and he trips over a metal object. He glares at it but it is only his wing. He picks himself and the wing up.

"Stupid wing"

0o0o0o0 **Autobot base** 0o0o0o0o

"Do you think she is an angel for Cybertron?" Mikaela asks. Optimus ponders this for a moment

"That's an interesting thought" he replies

"But she looks human…" Ironhide adds.

"True, but humans and us are not that different if you look at the facts"

"Oh really?"

"Well Humans feel and think for themselves and invent things to make there life better as we do" Optimus sates

"They may not be as old as a race as we are but we are still alike." Little did they all know the angel was listening to every word. She slightly opens hers eyes and groans _more of them? Are they going to kill me?_ Optimus notices first

"Are you feeling ok?" She opens her eyes fully her eyes meet Optimus's. Both a pure blue

0o0o0o0o0o** End** 0o0o0o0oo

Note: nothings going on between her and Optimus I just wanted to get across that her eyes are blue

Sorry for ending so soon but I have to leave soon and ideas are getting harder to come up with so if you have any ideas share them I might use them…

I am also going camping today and tomorrow that's why I have to leave  
But it gives me time to think …

Thank you to all my reviewers! R&R


	4. Chapter 4 I'll Die another day!

I'm SOOOOOO sorry you had to wait so long but I had a bad writers block for a while BUT this song die another day inspired me!!!!! This chapter is going to rock! Now! Read my fair readers! Read….

Chapter 4- I'll die another day!!!

"Optimus!!"

"What?!" Optimus looks over to Ratchet

"Six asteroids! They might be new recruits!" Ratchet replies.

"Wow six? Any idea on which bots they would be?" Ironhide says as he walks over to them both

"No clue, But they could be Decepticons too."

"Hm, your right." Optimus adds. They all look over as a hot pink Camaro rolls in. Sam and Mikaela jump out and Pink Bumblebee Trasforms. Ironhide snickers. Bee glares. A few moments pass

"Where coming too!" Mikaela states and breaks the tension in the air.

"Right… Autobots! Transform! And roll out!" Optimus Orders and the sound of mental shifting and cars running is all that is herd.

About thirty minutes and a very frustrated Ratchet later The Autobots, Sam, and Mikaela are in a field waiting…

"I finally found it!" Ratchet exclaims.

"Look up there!" Sam points the 6 flaming things in the sky heading for them.

"Battle states! They could be Decepticons, Everybody be careful!" Optimus's mask flips down

"Bumblebee you protect Sam and Mikaela" and as everyone knows He did not have to be asked twice!

BAM! BAM! BAM! POW! BAM! BOOM!

The meters hit a construction site near by. The Autobots head towards it. Optimus head toward it and the others fallow him

0o0o0o0o0o0 **the NASA construction site** 0o0o0o0o0o0

Six smoking craters are there with a half finished NASA base trashed but no one is to be seen

"Autobots!" A sudden voice says and they all turn to see…

"I-it's the…

"Constructicons!" Ironhide interrupts Ratchet.

"You got that right!" Scrapper laughs at them

"Constructicons! Attack!" Scrapper jumps at Ironhide who is not prepared and is tackled to the ground, Mixmaster and hook lunge at Optimus. While Bonecrusher Tries to punch Ratchet but Ratchet was ready and doges, As he does he grabs Bonecrusher's arm and flings him. Scavenger gets behind Ratchet and tackles him. Long haul Looks over to bumblebee and just laughs. He falls to the ground laughing

"AHAHAHA! Hey good looking!" he keeps laughing and doesn't notice the pink Camaro, until in plows right into his side that is. _Smash! _Mixmaster and hook crash into Optimus. He falls flat on his back. Mixmaster tries to throw an acid on him but Optimus rolls to doge it.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Optimus fires at hook.

Ironhide punches Scrapper right in the face cracking both of his optics; He yells out in pain.

"Ah! enough of this weak fighting! Constructicons unite!" Scrapper calls out and folds to become the right leg of Devastator. Mixmaster shoots at Optimus one more time and then becomes Devastator's left leg. Long haul jumps up and is Devastator's lower torso. Hook forms the head and shoulders of Devastator and finally Scavenger and Bonecrusher become the arms.

"Oh man that sucks…" sam mutters a bit in shock. Ironhide lets a barrage of weaponry  
Free at Devastator and Bee revs his engine

"**I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go"**

He transforms back to his Natural form and steps in front of Sam and Mikaela protectively.

"**For every sin, I'll have to pay  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
I think I'll find another way  
It's not my time to go"**

"**Prepare to meet your doom!" ** Devastator shoots back at Ironhide and he falls. While Devastator is distracted Optimus fired on Devastator

"**I'm gonna break the cycle  
I'm gonna shake up the system"**

Ratchet takes Ironhide away from the battle as Optimus takes out his Energon sword and slashes at Devastator. Bumblebee put Sam and Mikaela safely out of the way.His radio is silent for a moment and he runs up to help Optimus. Optimus is thrown by Devastator as Bumblebee runs up now in front of Devastator.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" He yells and blast Devastator right in the spark chamber, Devastator stumbles back and falls on his. Bee does a victory dance and everyone looks in shock. But Devastator got back up.

But then something happened that no one saw coming...

Devastator was hit by a big meter.

"This day has just gone from weird to weirder" Ironhide mumbles. Optimus stands up and approaches the meter and the Constructicons. It scans the whole area and transforms into the NASA base only completed and not in ruins.

"Who are you?" Optimus calls out to it. It transforms into a bigger robot than Devastator

"Name: Omega Supreme. Propose: To help Autobots terminate"

"Well you have good aim and timing Omega Supreme, Welcome to earth"

0o0o0o0o0o0o **End **0o0o0o0o0

**NOTE: I DON'T CARE IF BONECRUSHER WAS KILLED IN THE MOVIE I DON'T CARE THAT DEVASTATOR WAS IN IT. IM BRINGING IN THE CARTOON ONE SO HA!** and if you don't like it I don't care cause I do! Ok I'm better now like I said a had a very bad writers block but I'm better now. I think this chapter rocked! Don't you? When Bee said This is Sparta! I was being a little silly but I think it was cool. R&R peoples!

Songs- Die another day by Madonna

This is Sparta by ?

Look'em up on youtube!

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Impending extinction

I am so sorry. That's all I can say but I hope you can get back into the story! Heh….

And I am changing the pairing or maybe not hmm. I am still not quite sure where this story is heading so yeah I guess we'll wait n' see…

**Chapter 5- Impending extinction**

The Autobots left the abandon base and Devastator behind, very damaged. Ratchet disconnected his movement motors so the Constructicons would sit there and rot while the U.S. government got ready to dump them, and Devastator would soon follow Megatron and the rest of the deactivated Decepticons. _That was the plan at least. _

Back at base the Autobots were merry but also puzzled over the human or Angel as Sam and Mikaela claimed. She went back to sleep and not a word had been said from her yet.

Outside Omega also slept in his base form, because of his size he often stayed offline to conserve energon. Back on Cybertron, Omega never spoke much but also, no one really spoke to him. Other Autobots describe him as grim and rather intimidating.

He had a good reason; he was the Autobot's last line of defense. When he was called into battle, it's most likely he is the only hope and if he were to fail then the others lives would be in peril, therefore he takes his role rather seriously.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **Just above Earth's atmosphere** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The ship was completely empty of life. There were empty shells of once living transformers littering the floor and in the side of the ship was a great hole. This was once of the ships full of femmes and sparklings trying to escape the femme massacre and the war itself, but was found and sadly disposed of.

Though on the ship was one of the greatest aspects of the Autobots, their super computer Teletraan I. Teletraan was extremely intelligent because it was alive in a way but not quite sentient as a human or transformer was, and it knew it too.

Over time Teletraan carefully watched the race that created it and now it was deciding to become a bot, one problem, Teletraan was on a ship that is being pulled by Earth's gravity and will crash within the week.

Things are hard when you're still just a computer and your comrades are dead plus the ship your on is destined to crash and there wasn't a thing you could do about it. Or was there?

o0o0o0o0o0 **Near the NASA site where the previous battle took place **0o0o0o0o0

Starscream was getting a signal from this old human construction site or whatever it was; Starscream didn't really care about anything human at all. What he saw when he got to the distress signal almost horrified him.

Devastator was lying there with a pool of energon and some oil around him. Parts of him were sparking and some of the Constructicons weren't even attached to Devastator at the moment.

Starscream shook his head, even in pieces Devastator was the only other Decepticon he knew that was even close to this planet and the Constructicons would play an important role in the war. He had to try to fix them somehow.

He turned and saw Humans were making their way towards the site, most likely to take Devastator away before anyone could notice him Starscream figured.

"_That won't be happening_." He muttered and started to fire at the humans. The cars served and some crashed making awful crunching sounds. The smell of burning soon rose in the air.

He killed them all and left all the cars and vans in ruins. Starscream smiled sadistically, he loved destruction! But there was no time to enjoy it fully, he ran over to Devastator and quickly looked around to see if he could bring the Constructicons back online.

_Ah ha! _Starscream found a piece of metal lodged in Devastator's main motor paralyzing him. He grabbed a hold of it and was about to rip it out when a frantic voice called,

"NO STARSCREAM!" Scavenger cried and ran over, though slowly because he was injured.

"If you just rip it out you could damage the motor! You glitch head!" He pushed Starscream away from the other Constructicons and began to remove the piece very carefully.

Starscream glared,

"How are you even moving!" He demanded.

"I was broken off of Devastator so I wasn't paralyzed like the rest." Said Scavenger, distractedly as he worked to get his brothers online.

"So the Autobots beat the living slag out of you guys..." Starscream said.

"A slagging meteor hit us! I would love to see you get hit by a meteor and get back up!" Scavenger stopped for a moment, _that was not a normal sized Autobot! There is no way a normal sized Autobot meteor could take out Devastator so quickly!_ He thought and then his optics were set into a glare,

"_Omega Supreme__!"_ He seethed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **Back at the Autobot base** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Omega was brought out of recharge when he got a distressed signal but the surprising thing was that it was directed towards him, no one usually contacted him at all. He was surprised him comm. link still worked at all. It was a ship right above Earth's atmosphere. Omega Supreme's tank transformed, into a smaller version of his full sized form. He went into the base, as soon as he got there all the talking stopped and all Optic's were on him.

"There is a distress signal from an Autobot ship." He said and continued to give details.

Optimus Prime listened very carefully, it didn't take him long to realize it was the ARC, the very ship the femmes, Autobot and Decepticons alike, were put and sent off to safely on. He knew if they had been found by Megatron and his troops they were going to be killed without thought or mercy and the Transformer race would no longer have any femmes. Meaning impending extinction for all of their kind.

With the few advanced computers the Autobots had on Earth Optimus' fear was proven true, there was no living bot on the ship but then it left a question. Who set off the signal? But also if there was no driver on the ship, then ship was on a collision course with the Earth!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o **End of chapter** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh noes! But don't worry they will figure something out…. The good guys always do! err right? This story is about to get interesting! Also I had another story Idea but I decided to add to on to the story, that right, this thing is going to get long, I hope! And be sure to get your Transformer lover friends on Fanfiction too! R&R!

And I should get another chapter up soon because I have lots of ideas!

Oh and I would like to thank Kuronyo for her comment, I mean ouch! but it is good to know, XD I hope this chapter is better!  
But I also thank everybody who commented too!3 You guys let me know how I am doing and push me on!


End file.
